Promise me
by dark5731
Summary: Hiei has made a promise with Kurama five years ago. Will Hiei ever come to be true to his words? HieiKurama please R&R One- shot


**Promise me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

In the darkness of the night, the full moon shines through to a room of that of a young man's. From what the light allows us to see, he is lying in bed muttering to himself. Faint words could be heard.

"Oh Hiei. When will you come back?" he asked to no one. He turned on his side. His eyes were slightly covered by his red hair. He brushed them back to reveal tearing emerald eyes. "When will you finally fulfill the promise?"

_**.:FLASHBACK:.**_

Five Years Ago

_The boy was in his room, sitting on his bed. He was not alone. There was a dark silhouette by the window._

"_Kurama...I have to go," a deep voice said._

_The boy known as Kurama hesitated before replying. "Then tell me when you will be back."_

_The silhouette made his way to Kurama. "I don't know if I will...," the voice replied._

"_Promise me...promise me you will be back."_

"_I can't prom," he was cut off by Kurama's lips touching his. The kiss was gentle and loving._

"_Hiei, promise me you will be back. **Promise me!**," Kurama pleaded._

"_Kurama, I don't know-"_

"_**Promise me!**" Hot silent tears fell from Kurama's eyes. "**Promise me!**"_

"_Kurama-"_

"_**Promise me!"**_

_Hiei gently wiped away Kurama's tears. He walked to the window and with a foot on the window sill he said, "Kurama, I promise I will be back." Hiei smiled faintly and jumped out the window. Kurama sat on his bed silently. In the light of the full moon Kurama saw a glint on the ground. He walked over and bent to pick it up. It was a tear gem._

"_Hiei...," Kurama whispered into the night._

_**.:END FLASHBACK:.**_

"Come back. Please come back," Kurama whispered.

Kurama turned on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow. He slowly cried himself to sleep. Kurama tossed and turned and finally settled. Tears streamed down his now sweat soaked face.

_**.:DREAM VISION:. 12:00 A.M.**_

_Hiei was in a battle with demons. He was outnumbered and exhausted. The white bandana usually on his forehead was removed as well as the bandages on his arm. His jagan was at full effect; his arm smoking, ready for the darkness flame._

_Hiei was taking down all the demons he could with his katana. With one swift movement, a demon had knocked Hiei's sword ten meters away. Hiei ran to grab it but a demon got in his way. Soon, more demons had joined to block Hiei from getting any farther._

_Hiei snarled and positioned himself for the darkness flame._

"_Run if you don't want to die," Hiei snarled them._

_None of them as dared to moved but one. He didn't back away but advanced instead. After a step he paused. He realized that Hiei would not be true to his word._ _The other demons advanced on Hiei. Hiei had no other choice but to use his dragon. He knew that fate of what might happen if he did. He could not allow these demons to kill him there at that spot. At least if he did use it, he might have the chance to survive and come to his beloved Kurama. _

_Hiei released his dragon despite the thought of losing his life. A demon had seen this coming and was already running towards Hiei with a knife in hand, pointing it at_ _Hiei's chest. _

"_IF I GO DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO COME WITH ME!" shouted a demon as he plunged the knife deeply into Hiei's heart. Hiei fell just as the last of the demons died. _

_The battle was now only but a bloody field. Hiei lie on his back with blood spilling from the wound. He made his last effort to speak._

"_Kitsune. Don't let the humans make you soft or you might end up like me."_

_**.:End of Dream:.**_

"HIEI!" Kurama shouted as he sprang up from his bed. His sheets and clothes were soaked with sweat. Kurama swung his feet over to the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Was that real?" Kurama said aloud.

Kurama went to his bathroom and looked in his mirror. He saw in the reflection not only himself but Hiei in the distance, smiling to him. Kurama turned around and saw nothing but his own bathroom. He stared back into the mirror and saw only the reflection of himself and the bathroom. Kurama turned the faucet on cold and fill the sink. He carefully washed his face and dried it with a clean cloth. Kurama let the sink drain and went to walk back to his room. In the doorway from the bathroom to his room was Hiei. Kurama blinked and the image was gone. He shook his head and got back into bed.

After about ten minutes Kurama realized that he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He decided that he should visit Koenma to see if the dream was a premonition.

Kurama got out of bed and set his sheets out straight. He walked to his drawers and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a light blue shirt. He pulled them on and quietly opened his door. He slipped out into the hall and walked pass his mother's room. He heard a rustle and froze.

"Shuichi, honey, where are you going at 3 in the morning?" his mother, Shiori, asked.

"Just out for a morning walk."

"At three?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Yes," he replied with a soft smile.

"Okay. I trust you. Will you be back in time for breakfast?"

"I'm not too sure when I will be back. If I'm not back by nightfall, you shouldn't worry."

"Are you okay?" Shiori asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, Mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm fine. Now go back to bed."

"Okay, officer," she replied sarcastically.

Kurama smiled and heard her fall back into slumber. He quietly made his way to the front door and slipped out. He carefully thought to himself as he made his way to the park. As he walked, he found himself at a tree. This tree was just not any other ordinary tree but the tree that he and Hiei used to talk at. Kurama made himself a small portal to enter Reikai and walked in.

As usual, Reikai was jam packed with ogres running to and fro with stacks of paper. Kurama made his way pass all the demons and found Botan.

"Hello Kurama! How may I help you today?" Botan said all too cheery.

"Um..I was just hoping to talk to Koenma about something."

"Okay. Sure thing! Just follow me!" Botan said and popped on her oar to fly above the chaos.

Botan and Kurama reached the door leading to Koenma's workroom. Botan pressed the button to the intercom and spoke in it.

"Botan here. Kurama came by and was hoping to have a word with you," she said into it.

"Let him in," Koenma replied.

Botan opened the door to the room and allowed Kurama in. She allowed herself in and closed the door after her.

Kurama saw Botan enter. "Oh, I was hoping to have a _private_ word with Koenma only," he said to Botan. Botan understood and gloomily left the room.

Only after Botan had left, Koenma spoke. "So what was it that you wanted to speak to me so privately about?"

"Well, I had this dream, only I don't think it was actually a dream but a premonition instead. I wanted to check in with you to see if it could have been a message."

"Tell me what this so- called dream is about then."

"It was about Hiei. He was in a battle and was losing...," Kurama started. He finished just as the clock hit 3:50.

"Wow. I'm not sure how to tell you this but Hiei died about just 4 hours ago. It was just as you said, he died fighting with those demons." Kurama froze and sat down, shocked at what he had heard. "But if you would like I could transport you to the place where he was buried."

Kurama numbly nodded his head. A globe of light gathered around his body. The room flashed and Kurama was gone.

Kurama was at a graveyard only a couple of miles away from his house. He was standing in front of one ground tombstone with the name HIEI JAGANSHI written at the top. Kurama's knees buckled and he fell on his knees. Tears started streaming in flows.

"Why? Why did you have to die like that? Why?" Kurama punched the grave and fell on his arms, head to the ground. "Why couldn't you keep just that one little promise? Why? Why did you have to die? Why? Why?" Kurama's tears hit the tombstone. A hand touched his shoulder. Kurama turned to look. He found a frowning Hiei looking at him.

"Kitsune. I never knew you were so weak. Has being near these humans weakened you?"

"Hiei?" Kurama managed to squeak out. Hiei reached out a hand to wipe away the tears.

"Hn," Hiei replied as his form started to disappear.

Kurama put a hand to his cheek where Hiei's touch met his. "Hiei...," Kurama whispered.

**Please review.**


End file.
